


When Being Too Human Is A Bad Thing

by LeCirqueDesReves



Category: Teen Top (Band)
Genre: I started working on it for a christmas gift, M/M, This is just a ...preview I guess?, but never continued it, i will eventually, this is part one i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 20:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3583191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeCirqueDesReves/pseuds/LeCirqueDesReves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world has improved their android life-forms and has place them on the market for citizen to buy. When some androids have glitches or no longer wanted they're returned to shops to be sold for cheaper. When they're not sold they're scrapped. Minsoo is one of the few who doesn't have any point in buying one. He's perfectly able to do his own cooking and cleaning, but when he accompanies friends to an android shop and he sees a returned model of an android he had his eye on. He gets a better deal as the dealer tells him that the model was returned for being outdated and for having glitches. He didn't expect to fall for the android though, or for the android to be so human like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Being Too Human Is A Bad Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roseoflamora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseoflamora/gifts).



> This is extremely unbeta'ed because I've written it so late and ignored all functioning in my brain to write correctly. Therefore, there might be a lot of grammar/spelling errors and I apologize.

The rain pelted the roof loud enough to be heard over the music as the heavy wind rattled the window panes. The smell of cigarette smoke thick in the air. Coughing slightly, Minsoo gets up from the booth to head to the bar where his friends are currently getting drinks. Sitting at the counter beside him, he listens as they talk about the new androids being released.  


“I heard they have new sexual software.” The few guys chuckle as the girls roll their eyes at them. Though two laugh along with the boys; He waves over the bartender and gets a drink sipping it before he contributes to the conversation.

“So, you’re all going to spend however much to upgrade your androids? So, it can perform sexual things for you?” They all look at him, familiar smirks on all their faces. A few nodding as the others voice their responses.

“Of course, why wouldn’t we? You really need to get one for yourself dude. You’ll see how great they are.” Minsoo shakes his head and sips his drink. He had no purpose for an android, he was a university student and all his money he made at his job went towards books, rent and food. Minsoo wasn’t a perfect student, but he did at least pay attention to his classes and attempt to do well. It was finally Friday and even though finals were just a few weeks away, none of his friend – nor himself – were even bothering to study. He tries to think about what purpose he’d even use an android for, they cost quite a pretty penny and he didn’t exactly like the female models anyway. He had his eye on one model, but he would never be able to bring himself to buy it. He lived in a small loft, and could handle cleaning it himself; he cooked on occasion but usually went out. He had no reason to buy an android. His friend, Kyung elbowed his side and pulled him from his thoughts.

“Sorry, what’d you say?” Kyung sighed heavily and begins to repeat himself.

“We’re gonna go to the android shop tomorrow and look around. You wanna go?” he shrugged and decided it could be worse so he agreed and downed the rest of his drink.

“Sure, why not.” Kyung grinned and told the others he’d go before turning back to him.

“Dude, why don’t you head back home? You look like shit.” Minsoo looked at him and blinked.

“Thanks. You’re so nice.” He deadpans as he gets up putting money on the counter for the drinks he’s had. The group waves him goodbye, and Kyung tells him he’ll text him the plans for the shop in the afternoon and when to meet. He nods and heads home. Thinking of catching a cab but decides against it once he realizes he’s almost out of money, the rain had stopped anyway. Sighing, he begins his 20 minute walk towards his apartment, pulling his jacket closed as the temperature begins to cool.

Minsoo sleeps till almost two in the afternoon when he hears his doorbell ringing repeatedly. He groans, a slight headache from his hangover causing his head to pound. He drags himself to the door before opening it and rubbing his eyes.

“What is it?”  Kyung pushes passed him, annoyed and starts throwing clean clothes at him.

“Dude, I texted you almost two hours ago! Get dressed, we’re going to the shop remember!” Minsoo flinches at the yelling and sighs.

“Sorry, got in late, had to walk. Give me a few minutes, I need to sho-“

“No time! The cab is waiting for us, hurry up and change.” Minsoo rolls his eyes and starts changing his clothes, heading to the bathroom to brush his teeth and at least try to look more awake. He splashes some water in his face and heads out; Kyung right on his heels as he makes his way down the three flights of stairs. They reach the shop around three pm and he smiles at his friends that had joined them.

“Nice to see you could make it.” Amber grins and they head into the shop, most of them going off in different directions as they know what they’re getting for their current androids. Minsoo wanders the floor and looks around, finding a sign showing OUT DATED MODELS, he heads into the section and raises an eyebrow finding the model he had been interested in. He knows he can’t buy one with his friends here; they’d poke at him for buying one when he said he wouldn’t. He wonders if they’ll hold it for him so he can get it later. Minsoo walks to one of the employee’s and clears his throat; the employee looking up and plastering a smile on their face.

“How can I help you, sir?” Minsoo rubs the back of his neck before pointing towards the model.

“I’m wondering if you can put out dated models on hold for people. I was interested in that one, but I don’t have all the money with me right now.” He tapers off and looks back at the employee.

“I’m sure we can work something out with the manager if you’re truly interested. You may have to pay half to make sure you’ll comeback for him.” Minsoo nods nervously and then looks between the android and employee.

“Can you tell me more about the model? Why is he outdated already?”

“He just needs a few upgrades, but they cost extra. That’s the only reason he’s outdated. That one….” He pauses and heads over scanning the code and nods. “Yep, this one actually has a glitch; he’s cheaper than the rest. You might be able to get him now to be honest.”

“A glitch? What kind?”

“Nothing serious, he tends to deny orders. More human I guess which makes him a problem. We can go discuss the payment and upgrades now if you’d like.” Minsoo nods and they head to the back to speak with the manager, they agree on a price for everything and the manager agrees to hold the model till tomorrow evening. He ends up catching up with his friends right before they leave and Changjo nudges him confused.

“Where’d ya go dude? Did you find an android you want?” Changjo laughs jokingly and heads to the front to check out. He just nervously laughs and follows them. They all head their separate ways after payment and Minsoo heads to the bank to get out the money so he can pay. He should just use his card, but even still he’d have to deposit the money he has at home into his account. Minsoo gets home and gets the money before lying down; not getting enough sleep the day before and still working through a slight hang over. He’ll just head to the bank first thing in the morning to deposit the money and collect the android.

Morning arrives and Minsoo true to his promise to himself, he dresses and heads towards the bank. Depositing the money and heading out before grabbing a sucker, he chuckles and starts eating it. He heads to the android shop but not before stopping to pick up clothes for the android. He knows the basic size for it and carries the few bags to the shop. Walking up to the counter, he’s suddenly much more nervous than he was before.

“I put an android on hold yesterday…” they ask search his name, and nods before asking for his card

“The upgrades are already done right? He’s all fixed up aside from the glitch?” He hands the card over as the employee nods reading the file off for him, five upgrades, three part fixes, and glitch checked. He nods and waits as the employee goes back to collect the android. He flips his card around between his fingers, and looks over when they bring out the box, frowning he realizes he has no way to get the android home. It’s a far walk, and he’s not sure he can carry the box or take it on anything. The employee must notice his look and smiles slightly.

“Sir, we do have home delivery, it’s of no charge. We can have the driver take both you and your android home if you’d prefer. The driver only asks for a simple tip.” Minsoo nods before he can think about it and helps out by pushing the dolly out to the truck. The driver comes out sipping at a drink and grins at him.

“Forget they’re heavy?” Minsoo raises his eyebrow confused.

“I’m sorry?” the driver laughs and shakes his head.

“Most of the time I’m just sent out with the android, on occasion someone – like you – will forget they’re actually heavy and show up without a vehicle.” Minsoo laughs some and groans as well.

“Yeah, well it’s my first android, and It was spur of the moment kinda…” The driver nods like he understands and helps load the truck before heading up front. Minsoo gives the address and they head there, the driver chatting with Minsoo about random things for the hour it takes. Usually, it only takes 40 minutes, but traffic was hell.

“So, you’ve never had an android before?” Minsoo shakes his head sheepishly and shrugs.  
“I’ve had my eye on this model for a few months, but you know how it is being a college student and whatnot.” The driver nods in agreement and chuckles.

“I got my first android about six months ago. It was the greatest decision ever. Now this new upgrade has come out, and I’m waiting for a sale. They seem to have already done the upgrade for your android though. Lucky you.” Confused Minsoo’s about to ask when they reach his apartment. The driver gets out and opens the back up.

“I’ll help you take it in, so I can get the dolly back to the store.” Minsoo nods and heads to the door, holding it open as the worker pushes the android into the lobby of the apartment building then to the elevator. Minsoo pushes the third floor and waits, and then reaches into his pocket for his keys and wallet; when the elevator dings, he gets out to lead the worker to the front door and opens it letting him in.

“Watch for the step. It’s just a small one.” The worker laughs and lowers the dolly down easily, pushing it to the middle of the living room, he heads back and smiles. Minsoo gives him a nice tip for helping him out and smiles.

“Thanks.”

“No problem. I hope you enjoy your new android.” Minsoo nods and shuts the door heading over to open the box, using his key to cut the tape open and steps back as the box opens up.  
             
He stares at the android standing there and blinks. He knew they were life-like but he feels it’s more so he just bought a person than a robot in synthetic skin. He picks up a few pieces of the box to find manual and sits back on the couch. He starts flipping through the pages and finds a list of names it will respond to. He frowns at a few, but finally settles with one and smiles as he tries it out. Standing back up, he heads to the bag of clothes he bought to pull out the clothes and works to get the underwear on the android at least before searching the manual for the operating instructions. He groans after searching for ten minutes before grabbing his phone.

“ _Hello?”_

“I need you to come over to help with something. You can’t tell anyone else though, just hurry up.”

“ _What the hell do you need help with? Did you lose something in your house again? It wasn’t your pho-”_

“Just get over here!” He hangs up after interrupting and begins skimming through the manual again as he waits for Changjo to show up. Throwing the manual on the ground, he heads over to the android to poke search for a panel to open so he can turn it on. He’s in the middle of inspecting the legs when Changjo opens the door, loudly announcing his presence by slamming the door against the wall. He kicks off his shoes and starts talking.

“Why the hell did you need me over here so fast…” he tapers off as he looks up to see Minsoo standing beside a smaller, mostly naked person. He shuts the door and walks over before pointing and gawking at Minsoo.

“You bought an android!?” He gawks at Minsoo longer than necessary when Minsoo groans and nods.

“I thought you didn’t want an android! Why’d you buy one, and why this one? He looks weird.” Minsoo frowns and slaps him in the back of the head. Changjo yells and rubs the back of his head as he reaches down for the manual.

“So what’s the problem?” He flips through the manual lazily as he waits the answer.

“I can’t find out how to turn it on...?” He rubs the back of his neck and laughs some before looking at Changjo, who currently is giving him a very exasperated look. Changjo rolls his eyes before grabbing a long cord Minsoo hadn’t seen and moving around the back of the android to plug the cord into the charge port. Looking around he walks to the closest outlet and plugs it in. He sighs and looks at Minsoo.

“You need to charge it first. They’re only at 10% first use. They don’t bother charging it all the way, once it gets to 50% it’ll begin to boot up.” Minsoo frowns at him, nodding then taking the manual back.

“It just automatically turns on?” Changjo rolls his eyes and nods.

“Yep. It will take awhile; you might as well go do other things. They can overheat, but its cold in here, so it’ll be fine.”

“Why don’t you call it a he?” He tilts his head and puts the manual on the couch where he’ll find it later and looks back when he hears a laugh.

“It’s an android. It doesn’t care what we call it.” Changjo shrugs and heads to the door, pulling his shoes back on and grinning at Minsoo.

“I’ll keep your little secret about your android for now, but others are gonna find out.” Minsoo groans and glares at him.

“Get out. Thank you for plugging in the android.” Changjo laughs and waves leaving the apartment. Minsoo looks at the android and frowns a little. He stands there, and then reaches out to touch the android. He makes a noise that partly gets stuck in his throat before he pulls his hand away. The skin is really too real like, he looks at the android taking in its appearance and tilts his head some. The Android is shorter than him by plenty; he leans down to look at the droid up close and laughs some.

“They really go all out on making them human looking…” he talks to himself before he moves away from the android and goes to the kitchen to cook up some dinner. It occurs to him as he’s cooking he doesn’t know the first thing about androids; do they eat like humans do? Do they need sleep or showering? He sighs and grabs his food once it’s done along with his computer and begins to search everything he needs to know. He finds out, even though there’s thousands of one specific model, they each have their own personality, glitches tend to happen when the personality gets out of hand. Minsoo glances at the android and frowns some. What could have gotten out of hand with him? He finds himself staring at the android too long before he shakes his head and continues searching. He jots down the answers to his questions. No, androids don’t need sleep but do need to be charged before their batteries drop to 10%. They do need food, but only healthy things, no sweets. If he feeds them sweets it should be something small and only once a day. They can get wet and need to be bathed twice a week. He sets his laptop on the couch and sighs leaning his head back against the couch cushions and closes his eyes. As he lays there he starts to hear a few gears clicking and looks up to see the android looking at him, he jumps caught off guard.

“Jesus Christ!” The android blinks at him, tilting its head. Minsoo chuckles and gets up; he goes over and smiles some.

“Uh, hi.” The android looks up at him blinking, before a large smile spreads across its features, his eyes closing along with the smile. Minsoo releases a breath he didn’t realize he was holding and stares, shaking his head once he realizes he was staring again. He walks back to the couch and picks up the manual flipping to the name part, walking back he holds up the book and points.

“You’re name is going to be Byunghun, okay?” Byunghun looks at him and nods.

“Okay. What do I call you?” Minsoo’s eyes widen slightly as he tightens his grip on the book and clears his throat. Byunghun continues looking up at him before breaking eye contact and looking around, a small shiver running through his body. Minsoo swears and grabs the bag he had left beside him.

“You can call me Minsoo. I bought these for you, just some sweatpants and a sweater. I know you can overheat so I hope you’ll tell me if you get too warm. Alright?” Byunghun nods and reaches back to touch the plug in the side of his neck. He frowns a little, but takes the pants from Minsoo; he tries to pull the pants on without pulling on the cord, almost getting it before he yelps in surprise. Minsoo’s eyes widen again and he’s at Byunghun’s side in a moment.

“What happened?” Byunghun looks at him and smiles slightly, tapping his fingers on the charger port and chuckling.

“Just pulled on the cord slightly.” Minsoo nods and finds himself rubbing his fingers against Byunghun’s neck to sooth whatever pain might be there still. He moves back and helps Byunghun into the pants before looking at the sweater.

“I guess it’d be best to wait for this huh? At least till you’re at 100%.” Byunghun nods but rubs his arms as if he’s cold and pouts slightly. Minsoo grabs a blanket and wraps it around Byunghun from the front. Byunghun looks up shocked and stares at him with his mouth open before looking down at the blanket and smiling. Minsoo brings over a chair and pats it.

“Go on and sit, do you know what your charge is at?” Minsoo asks as takes a bite of his food.

“87 percent, sir.” Minsoo chokes some and smacks his chest before looking at Byunghun.

“You can just call me Minsoo, remember? You don’t have to say sir, or any of that kind of thing.” Byunghun laughs and nods before tilting his head again.

“Are you alright? I did not mean to make you choke on your food.” Minsoo laughs after swallowing his food and smiles at him, waving him off.

“I’m fine, just got caught off guard. Are you hungry? I can make you some food. Though I’m not very good at knowing what’s healthy or not.” Byunghun’s usual smile turns into a grin and nods quickly.

“I would like food yes. I’m fine with just fruits if you have any and some milk.” Minsoo laughs and grabs what he asked for and brings over a chair to sit in front of Byunghun; grabbing a fold up table as well he sets it between them to eat his food as well. Byunghun smiles widely and digs in to his food, grabbing his glass with two hands and drinking it. Minsoo watches him and smiles as he eats his own food, occasionally looking out the window but somehow finding his gaze back on the android. He’s positive if Byunghun was a human he would’ve tried to ask him on a date already, he knows that androids are made for that and a lot more things; he just finds it very strange. He’s going to have to work on not liking his android; he chuckles and looks at him. Byunghun’s hair is a dark brown mess, hanging in front of his eyes as he looks down at his plate slightly, his lips curled into a cat like smile as he eats. Minsoo bites his lip and decides that avoiding any feelings for his android might be harder than he originally thought.

Minsoo spends the day showing the small loft to Byunghun, telling him where everything is, and occasionally cussing himself out mentally for staring too long at him. Minsoo looks outside when he realizes it had gotten dark and smiles looking at Byunghun. Byunghun sitting on the edge of the bathtub, tilting his head and poking at the knobs; Minsoo laughs and heads over sitting beside him.

“Do you want to take a bath?” Byunghun looks at him and nods.

“I would like to yes. I remember baths, I quite enjoyed them.” Minsoo furrows his brows confused and starts up the water, chuckling when Byunghun jumps slightly as the water hits hit toes.

“What do you mean you remember then?” Byunghun looks at him and smiles sadly.

“I am a used model. They didn’t tell you?” Minsoo stares at him and realizes that must be why he charged so fast, he was shut down manually. He finds himself frowning deeply and shakes his head.

“They didn’t. That’s probably why you were the only one in the outdated section…” Byunghun sits up straight and looks at him surprised. Standing up to pull the sweat pants up and step out of the tub for a moment.

“You mean you willingly bought a used, outdated model?” Minsoo laughs and nods.

“Yeah. Upgrades can be purchased, and I had my eye on, uh, your model type.” Byunghun smiles widely and leans forwards to wrap his arms around Minsoo tightly. Minsoo tensing and blinking confused, he glances down at the brown mop of hair under his face and chuckles. He hugs Byunghun back and smiles some, ignoring the lack of breathing and pulse and looks at him.

“What was that for?”

“Thank you for buying me. I can tell you’re a good person, I feel safe here…” Minsoo stares at him and nods before standing up and clearing his throat.

“You’re uh….You’re welcome. Your bath should be ready; I’ll go get you a change of clothes and some towels. “ Byunghun smiles at him and nods before he pulls his sweater off, folding it and laying it on the counter. Minsoo feels his face get heated before he coughs and rushes from the room, leaving Byunghun standing there confused and worried. He walks to his closet and opens it to grab out towels and goes to the bag he left in the living room. He pulls out the tshirt and pajama bottoms he got for Byunghun and walks back to the bathroom. Once he knocks he opens the door slightly and peeks in.

“Byunghun?” He looks up from the tub and smiles widely. He’s sitting in the tub far enough that he’s completely covered by the warm water till his chin and sits up some.

“Can you help me? I’m not…” he pauses a moment before blinking and looking up at Minsoo. “I’m not sure how to wash my hair. My last owner did it for me.” Minsoo sets the clothing and towels on the counter and nods nervously before he grabs the soap to help Byunghun wash his hair. He gives directions and smiles as Byunghun talks about random things that he can still remember.

When Byunghun is done washing, Minsoo pushes the button to drain the tub and stands up holding the large towel open for him. Byunghun smiles standing up, and taking the towel, wrapping it around himself, stepping out carefully a smile still on his face. Minsoo grabs the smaller towel and drops it over Byunghun’s head.

“C’mon, come sit on the bed and I’ll help dry your hair.” Byunghun follows after him and plops down on the bed, patting at his arms to dry them before looking up at Minsoo standing in front of him. Minsoo chuckles and holds the towel before he starts rubbing at Byunghun’s hair. Drying it quickly and then patting down his arms and legs to help dry him.

“Shit. I left your clothes in the bathroom, hang on.” Minsoo leaves Byunghun to dry off on the bed and grabs the dry clothes from the bathroom and heads back. When he returns he finds Byunghun curled up on the bed looking at the photos on the nightstand. The towel showing off too much causes Minsoo to blush before he looks away and walks over dropping the clothes on the bed.

“Here you go.” Byunghun jumps and looks at him, standing up he starts to dress and Minsoo forces a laugh to ease his mind.  



End file.
